As shown in FIG. 1, conventional eyeglass frames of the type used for surgical/dental telemicroscopes and surgical telescopes combine flat components, such as bridge 102, with wire frames 104, 106 to hold respective eyeglass lenses. This results in welded areas, depicted by the diagonal hashing, which, in turn, creates weak points and an unstable configuration. The need remains, therefore, for a more stable spectacle frame for telemicroscopes and surgical telescopes.